


Werewolf Weekend

by Little_Archer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Because of Hormones, Biting, Claiming, Dominance, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Normal Werewolf Things, Partial Transformation, Submission, Werewolves, Werewolves in Puberty, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Archer/pseuds/Little_Archer
Summary: Your first transformation is a big deal for any werewolf. But like all things pubertal, it sometimes has a mind of its own.And Kyle's about to learn that his inner wolf coming out in advance of the full moon can have interesting side effects, and with the help of his friend Jake, he's about to learn a lot about himself too.





	Werewolf Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> It's pervy werewolf time!
> 
> I was thinking I might write another part to this, but I don't know if I will or not. Hope you all enjoy!

Kyle Marx was a werewolf. It had never been a major part of his life. He'd had a blood transfusion as a kid for something and then his parents had had a very rushed and alarmed discussion with a nice man in a suit who'd had pamphlets about lycanthropy and had answered all their questions. 

His parents had had a good eight years to get used to the idea and by now it was old hat to them that at certain times of the month their boy would go outside and shout at the sky, that he'd tear pillows to pieces for fun sometimes, growl at random dogs and sometimes forget to wear clothes unless he was made to.

But now Kyle was twelve and everything was about to change, because he'd never, in his eight years as a werewolf, actually transformed into a wolf. That was something that happened 'when you got older' according to his parents and every older werewolf he knew, which he now knew was code for puberty.

And in the last few weeks, puberty had snuck up on Kyle like a tank in slippers, making him shoot up two inches, break out and most pressingly, start to grow hair in places where some of his friends already had it. Which meant that the regular awkward talk with his dad about how his body was changing was made even more awkward by the additional changes he was doing to get to have, which his dad had also tried to explain to him with the help of more pamphlets. Half of Kyle's life had been explained to him with the help of pamphlets.

It boiled down to the fact that the next full moon, Kyle was going to have to go to his friend Jake's house so he could turn into a wolf and run around in the woods all night. Jake's family were all werewolves and Kyle knew a lot about what was going to happen thanks to them. Jake himself had started transforming two months ago and had been telling Kyle all about how cool it was ever since.

Kyle was pretty excited, honestly, and as the full moon approached he got antsier and itchier, a low burn under his skin that never stopped, the wolf trying to break out. He'd been having increasingly intense dreams too, about running and hunting and other things that left him waking up sweaty in a good way, as if he'd just run a marathon. 

Not to mention hard as a nail. One of the pamphlets had warned him of this, that he'd see an increase of different hormones leading up to the full moon and that it might lead to potentially embarrassing effects like unwanted erections and nocturnal emissions, and even sexual or violent thoughts that he'd never had before. So far it had only been the first thing, all the time including at school, but it was okay. He had had to stop himself from punching a kid who cut in front of him in line though, so maybe it was getting worse. 

Then, three days before the full moon, Kyle woke up with a bang, messing up the inside of his boxers with the climax of a dream he didn't remember, but which must have been pretty good.

It wasn't until he stripped out of his dirty underwear and went to get some clean clothes that Kyle realized something else was new. He was all furry, his eyes were yellow and his ears had migrated to the top of his head and gotten pointed. He was still standing on two clawed feet, but he had a tail too.

He couldn't exactly go to school like that, and stood in his room for a good few minutes, looking at himself in the mirror and wondering his normal, non-furry self had gone before finally dressing and going downstairs to humiliate himself by asking his parents and their pamphlets what he was supposed to do.

The answer, it turned out, was not much except for wait until the full moon. The pamphlets only told Kyle's parents that he was experiencing a hormone surge prior to his transformation and recommending that he spend the remaining time before the full moon amongst other werewolves, as he might be more comfortable. Kyle had to admit he felt like a bit of a freak sitting at his parents' kitchen table, and relief did wash over him as they phoned up Jake's family to explain the situation to them. Then he was packing an overnight bag and getting in the car and hugging his parents goodbye at Jake's place, promising he'd see then on Monday after the full moon on Sunday night.

Blocky and blonde, Jake jumped on him, put him in a headlock and laughed at Kyle, telling him they had a doghouse all set up for him to sleep in. Then he'd grinned and brought Kyle into the basement rec room where they were going to stay until Sunday. Their other werewolf friends were coming over tomorrow for the weekend but until then, it was just them.

Kyle had to admit, he felt a lot better in Jake's company, a lot more like himself. They spent the day gaming, watching movies, eating--Kyle was so hungry--and giving each other a hard time and it was enough to distract Kyle from his itchy fur. Especially since as the day went on Kyle's clothes gradually left his body and ended up on the floor throughout the day, leaving him in his boxers by supper. Werewolves didn't care much about clothes and so Jake's parents didn't even seem to notice that their houseguest was in his underwear at their table as he ate half their food. Jake's brothers Eddy and Warren noticed the tent Kyle had going on and that earned a joke or two, but even that wasn't that bad all things considered. Kyle should have been mortified but found that little embarrassed him at the moment. Maybe wolves didn't get embarrassed.

It was after supper that things got a bit stranger. Jake and Kyle went back downstairs, with Jake's brothers told to leave them be, and they got to playing video games, which led to shoulder bumping and trash talk, which led to growling and pushing, which led to wrestling, which led to something that seemed like wrestling but felt a whole lot better on Kyle's bone. Jake pinned him and was rubbing his crotch against the tent in Kyle's boxers, panting, both of them panting.

Kyle loved it and let it happen and wanted more, but at the same time part of him, something in the back of his brain, complained that this was wrong. Not because Jake was his friend or a boy or anything stupid, but because Jake was on top and in charge and Kyle was supposed to be those things. Kyle was short and small and quiet and he usually did whatever Jake said, but he felt wrong on the bottom. He was supposed to be on top and he knew it.

They came, panted, lay there a bit. They'd fooled around a few times before, not quite like this but close enough, so it wasn't weird for them really. Then they took off their dirty clothes and went back to the game, and Kyle joked that he was going to be on top next time. Jake laughed though, doubting that. Wolves were either dominant or submissive with each other and it was obvious that Kyle was submissive, he should get used to it, he'd be happy knowing that stronger wolves would be taking care of him when he needed it. 

Kyle didn't say anything and went back to the game. Dominant. That was the word he'd needed earlier. Jake had dominated him and the wolf in Kyle knew that was wrong. And it wasn't going to happen again. Jake needed to learn his place. He'd be happier that way.

Kyle waited until they'd put down sleeping bags and turned off the lights. Then he suggested they swap hands, get each other off, and Jake happily agreed. They passed a happy half hour touching each other, Jake getting off first with a gasp under Kyle's furry hand. When it was Kyle's turn to shoot he swung up, straddling Jake, and came all up his friend's belly with a growl.

Jake growled back, pushed Kyle off with a curse, but Kyle could smell it in him now. The drive to submit to a stronger wolf. He wanted to but he fought it, fought Kyle, grappling with him for a good twenty minutes before Kyle managed to grab his chin, hold his head in place, look him straight in the eye, unblinking. 

They were both moving on instinct, the pamphlets had never told Kyle how to make his friend submit to him. But it worked. After a minute Jake looked away, everything drooping in defeat. Kyle let him go, and Jake got off Kyle, lay back on the floor, legs spread a little, and told Kyle to take responsibility.

So Kyle did, getting in between his buddy's legs and starting to hump him, their cum from before making everything slick and wet and easy, and this felt so much better than earlier, so much more right and that made it better and hotter and faster and he could tell from Jake's breathing that he felt the same, that what they were doing right now was right, it was _right_ for both of them.

Kyle came all over Jake and it didn't slow him down, it only served to make him hornier. He went harder, faster, whinging with need, a need for something, for more, a heat in his belly that he instinctively wanted to do something with, but he didn't know what so he kept up what he was already doing, the slick from his orgasm making it easier to go so much faster. It was a full few minutes before Jake came again, with a whimper. He retained the stamina of a human boy since his hormones weren't in overdrive like Kyle's, but he was also running on wolf instinct and after he recovered a little, Kyle still rutting against him, he got even more submissive, even needier, whimpering, spreading his legs farther, burning, hoping Kyle would understand.

Kyle didn't; he was new to this whole dominance bit and he was trying his best to ease his own pulsing desire and need and also take care of Jake and what Jake needed, which he knew was important, he knew that instinctively, but he just didn't know how to satisfy them both, so he kept rubbing them together, breathing on Jake, holding Jake. And since Kyle wasn't getting it, Jake took matters and Kyle into his own hand, reaching down and brazenly grabbing Kyle's bone, gripping firmly as Kyle whinged, guiding it downwards between his legs, further and further until it was obvious what he was looking for, where he wanted it to go. Until there was only one place for Kyle to go.

Kyle froze, looking through lust-clouded eyes down at Jake, staring back at him. They were quiet except for panting, breathing, communicating in looks and breaths and feelings, Kyle needing to know this was okay and Jake needing him to know he needed it. And after a minute that held the weight of a lifetime, that quiet conversation ended and Kyle started to push inside.

Jake couldn't help but whimper as Kyle pushed inside. It hurt a little but the slick on Kyle's bone made it easier. He wanted it, wanted it even if it hurt, wanted Kyle inside him, tangible, real proof that he was Kyle's and therefore that Kyle was his, that Kyle would keep and protect him and look out for him and take care of him from now on. And Kyle pushed more and more in, wanting that same proof, that he was Jake's and that Jake would trust him and support him and care for him and that Kyle could have him, have him in the way that he'd never known he could want a person, never known he could need a person.

Kyle stretched up to kiss Jake, even though Jake was taller than him and it was awkward, he wanted to do it anyway so he did, kissing Jake as best he could, first on the mouth and then on the chin, the neck, the shoulders, and kisses turned to bites as Kyle pushed farther and farther inside Jake, until, with a growl, he got all the way in, biting Jake's collar hard enough to leave a mark. Jake shuddered and held on to Kyle, held him close and asked for more with his entire body, asked Kyle to claim him in every way he could.

And Kyle wanted to claim him, make Jake his, his mate. And he thrust in and out of Jake inexpertly, with great need and enthusiasm, and Jake loved it as much as he did, panting and whining and asking for more, for more, for more. He came with Kyle inside him, nearly crying as he exploded, spasms wracking him as Kyle bit another mark into his neck, a deeper one this time, drawing blood. 

Kyle kept going and a minute later he started to fly as well, filling Jake with himself, marking Jake as his, his orgasm filling the room with a howl. And when he was done Kyle felt funny, different than he ever had before after shooting. There was a pressure like Jake was squeezing him hard, and Jake was whimpering as it got worse and it took a moment for Kyle to remember the pamphlets and their dry descriptions of some quirks of werewolf biology. Knotting had always seemed kind of like a funny concept, but now that he was doing it it wasn't funny so much as normal and right and he stopped trying to pull out, just lay there on top of Jake, locked inside him, the two of them stuck together. He licked the bites he'd given Jake and touched Jake's face and told him everything was going to be okay from now on. And Jake believed him because how could he not? Everything felt okay and right and safe in a way it never had before and Jake had no reason, no reason at all to assume that would change.

And as they fell asleep like that, on the basement floor with Kyle locked inside Jake, all Kyle could think was that his parents' pamphlets had never prepared him for this, not even a little but, but he was glad. Because Kyle had never been happier to be a werewolf than he was right then.


End file.
